Rowena Earl King
"Kindness is the language in which the deaf can hear and the blind can see." '-Mark Twain' Rowena King is a huntress attending Valhalla Academy. Hailing from the Mountain, more specifically the Goblin-Town district, she made her mark on criminals in her home, before fleeing to Valhalla Academy. Her character was inspired by the Erlking of the Wild Hunt. Her color motif is red. Biography Born to a doctor/relief worker couple who worked in Goblin-Town and fought to improve conditions, Rowena grew up around the faunus and regarded many miner families as her own extended family. From the point she was old enough, her most earliest memories entail helping her father and mother nurse wounded and sick miners back to health. But even happy as it was, there was a tension in the air that even as a child she was sensitive too. Violence came and Rowena was taken to safety among faunus allies, as the doctor and his wife were brutally tortured, with her mother dead and father broken from it. The good will they built up helped them, the community banding together to care for the Doctor and his only daughter. It was the way of things, to be oppressed and to be attacked. They were patient. Rowena was not and afterwards, she began to camouflage herself among the workers. She saw for herself the conditions of the mine and quietly, began to memorize certain peoples faces who she was sure was involved in her parents attack. When she was finally ready, she struck. She started out small, attacking dealers and messengers to steal lien and find out their movements. Then she moved onto bigger game, testing her limits and gaining a reputation as a masked vigilante in Goblin Town. Finally, she tried to take down the one who ordered the attack. It failed and she barely escaped with her life, resulting in her father being killed in retaliation. Grief-stricken and with people on her tail, she abandoned her quest and ran to Valhalla. Someday, she'll return. But till that time, she'll have to bide her time and grow stronger. One day at a time. Cold Iron A converted pipe weapon with nails in it, which doubles as a cannon/chain-grappling gun. Based off of Melodic Cudgel, normal loadout is Ice and Fire based ammo. The Wild Hunt Join, Fight or Die. When this semblance is activated, it makes the Grimm believe she's a stronger variation of themselves. Under this compulsion, she can turn the Grimm in the area on any target or make them run away. Against humans and faunus, she suddenly produces a fear-inducing psychic aura that makes her look more monstrous and Grimm-like. The downside to this is this is the only thing it does, it doesn't work on older and stronger Grimm and a laspe in concentration means the illusion vanishes and suddenly, the Grimm called to the area have a new target. Notable Attributes and Fighting Style If Rowena is said to have any sort of fighting style, its one that works. It has no name, it has no generations behind it. She learned it from the Mines and from the streets, against people who with a broken bottle can carve her full name in her stomach in the time it took to breath. So while brutal and savage, its remarkably effective at the least. It has some elements of bartitsu, though less formal and more her own. Motivation to join Valhalla Outwardly? She wants to be a Huntress, save the world from Grimm and all that. But inwardly, she wants revenge and the power to inflict it. She wants the Mines to close to initiate better working conditions, she wants her friends she grew up with and played kickball with a can to not be at the whims of scum. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Time will tell if that will be her own. Trivia * She knows enough first aid as a doctors daughter as well as living in a faunus community to know whats effective. * Shes most comfortable in urban and crowded areas, open spaces make her nervous. * The gasmask is a psychic crutch to keep her semblance running. Knocking it off cuts out the illusion. Category:RWBY RPG